


How do I use shower gel?

by j_obsessed



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Ben is a very good friend, Boys In Love, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Dorks, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Joe is a little oblivious, Jos is whipped, M/M, Making Out, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_obsessed/pseuds/j_obsessed
Summary: Inspired by /that/ tumblr and/or twitter post about the lush shower gel :')
Relationships: Eoin Morgan/Ben Stokes, Jos Buttler/Joe Root
Comments: 34
Kudos: 17





	How do I use shower gel?

**Author's Note:**

> something short and sweet and a little bit silly i wrote a while ago  
> happy birthday jossy <3 i hope you're getting a lot of love and hugs from your favourite people <3 (i.e. joseph root)

When Jos walks into Eoin and Joe’s room, the first thing he notices is _not_ Morgs and Ben making out on one of the beds, or the fact that the taller ginger is shirtless. He also doesn’t realise the mood lighting or the fact that all the blinds are drawn. What he first realises is the distinct lack of a young blonde batsman. “Hey, where’s Joey?” he says, very regularly, before looking up and actually taking in the sight of what he’s just walked in on. “Oh, _fuck_. Sorry! Jesus Christ! Don’t leave the door unlocked if you’re going to be doing that. Uh- I’ll- I’ll be outside, I’m so sorry, oh my fucking g-”

Eoin, ever the unfazed captain just laughs and chucks a shirt at Ben, before assuring Jos that he doesn’t need to leave. “Hey Jos, sorry about that, we didn’t realise that it’s already past five. I invited Ben earlier, while Joe would be in the shower, for uh, well, you clearly know what I invited him for.” The Irishman adds a wink at the end, as if it was necessary, and grins up at his boyfriend and the wicketkeeper- entirely unabashed.

Jos notices a small scowl grace the taller ginger’s face, before being replaced by an expression that can only be named ‘defeatedly giving in to his boyfriend’s commands.’ To Ben's credit, he does smile apologetically at Jos, before begrudgingly shoving his shirt back on. 

Jos is genuinely a nice man, and would never purposefully get in the way of... well... whatever this was. “I could always come back Morgs, Benny seems uh, distracted-”

Eoin is laughing again, and Ben even manages a smirk. “No no, come sit, Joey will be done soon too! And then, I am going to crush you all in my all-time favourite game ever; Monopoly.”

“ _Oh_ , is _that_ what’s happening. You may regret that Skip. You don’t want to mess with Joe when it comes to the wonderful world of Monopoly. He has a bit of a way of getting what he wants.”

“You mean by cheating and receiving illegal help from a particular blonde wicketkeeper?”

“EXCUSE ME, is that an accusation I’m hearing from you, Benjamin Stokes?!”

There’s a challenging glint in all three sets of eyes, matched with cheeky, knowing grins. (Yes, Jos does occasionally _very legally_ help Joe get what he wants... it's not a crime to make the younger blonde smile okay? Shut up.)

As if foreshadowing the impending chaos, there’s a loud echoing ‘BANG BANG BANG CRASH’ from the general vicinity of the bathroom. An exasperated and remarkably loud string of curse words follows immediately after.

Jos shoots up out of his seat immediately and is at the bathroom door in less than half a millisecond. Ben and Eoin shoot each other unimpressed looks because _honestly, these fucking idiots still haven’t gotten their shit together?!_ “Jos, he probably just knocked something over, can you not panic so goddamn much, you know how Joe is and he definitely doesn’t need you to-”

It’s incredibly obvious that Jos is not paying a sliver of attention to either of them, as he knocks hurriedly on the door.

“Joe? Joey!? Honey is everything okay?!” Jos’ panicked voice floats through the wooden barrier.

“ _Oh._ Is that Jos?!”

“Y-”

“Of course, it is, neither of the other two would care enough to panickily yell at me through a bathroom door.”

Jos drops his head against the door and chuckles, as he imagines the smile on Joe's face,

“Hi Jos! Yes, I’m fine, I just knocked over basically every single one of Eoin’s 235 shampoos, soaps and whatever other shit he has in these bottles. I’ll be out in a minute. Actually, maybe three, WHY DOES EOIN HAVE SO MUCH SHIT IN HERE!? HE LITERALLY DOESN’T EVEN HAVE THAT MUCH HAIR?!”

Jos chuckles at the younger’s outburst, as his heart rate calms down now that he knows Joe isn’t injured, and that ~~his~~ _the_ batsman is okay. He returns to two very suspecting looks from the two gingers. “I was worried he’d hurt himself okay?! It’s perfectly normal and friendly behaviour.”

“We never said it wasn’t friendly Jos.” _Fuck._ They both have matching shit-eating grins and honestly, Jos would throw something at both of them, but he’s been invited here, and he is going to be nice. For now. “Something you want to tell us?" Morgs blinks innocently.

"Yeah Jossy, like how you’re in love with-”

“Shut _up_ Benny.”

They both laugh obnoxiously. Ugh. Why does he like these two again?

Joe walks out of the bathroom sometime later, towel drying his hair, dressed in an old oversized shirt and running shorts. Jos smiles at how soft ~~his~~ _the_ batsman (damn, again?) looks. Young and beautiful and just so _Joe_. Yeah, he’s got it bad. He can feel Ben staring at him expectantly.

The younger blonde shoots an accusing glare at Eoin. “Why, _why_ do you have so much shit in there, what could you possibly need all that stuff for?!” He’s pouting and it’s so adorable and oh god Jos wants to kiss him so bad.

“HEY. Lay off me, would you?! It’s not my fault that you don’t know how to use godforsaken shower gel without knocking all my shit over!”

“Don’t be so _mean_ Morgs,” Jos chastises, as he tugs the small blonde into a hug. “Hi, Joey, nice to see you, are you sure you’re okay?” He turns Joe left and right, surveying what little skin is uncovered meticulously as if to assure himself that the younger is okay. Joe grins (the sunshine grin, that only Jos can ever bring out) as he starts giggling at all the fussing the wicketkeeper is currently undertaking. Completely unnecessary, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it.

“Jos- oh my god- _Jos stop! I’m fine!”_ He’s still laughing, half in the older blonde’s (who is also smiling ridiculously) embrace, until he feels both Eoin and Ben’s eyes on him. He clears his throat and quickly detaches himself from Jos. The wicketkeeper does _not_ scrunch his nose up in discontent, _HE ABSOLUTELY DOES NOT. (He does.)_

“You know, if you’re that inept at using shower gel, why don’t you get Jos to help you? I’m sure he’d be more than willing to offer whatever assistance it is that you may need, whether it be places you can’t reach or-” Ben is cut off as he’s hit in the face with one of the cushions from the nearby armchair, courtesy of Jos’ rather hard, and very accurate throw. Joe supposes the skills come with the job. “HEY. RUDE.”

Eoin has almost fallen off the bed with the force of his laughter. “Oh my god, okay- okay- oh my god. This is too much.” He’s clutching his side, as he drops his head into Ben’s chest. The taller ginger rolls his eyes but runs a soft hand over his boyfriend’s hair until he’s calmed down. Joe looks anywhere but at Jos. Too embarrassed? Hmm not really- more like much too _distracted,_ entertaining the thoughts that have just been put into his head…

The wicketkeeper, however, is gazing at the younger sporting a beautiful crimson flush over his _gorgeous_ cheekbones. Maybe, _maybe_ Ben’s earlier comment of ‘Jos will you just fucking tell him already, Joe is so in love with you that I can see the fucking heart eyes emojis following him around when you’re nearby’ was not as far-fetched as he had assumed.

“Okay, enough staring Joseph Buttler- you can make out with Joe later, get over here and pick your damn counter.” Jos can hear Joe’s strangled squawk as he drops down on one side of the bed, and Eoin’s shriek as he dives further into Ben’s chest to escape being attacked by a young blonde test captain.

 _Maybe not far-fetched at all._ Jos, after this lovely exchange, might have the beginnings of a bit of a plan… “Come _on,_ slowpokes. Let’s get this show on the road. I can’t wait to kick all your asses.”

As Jos predicted, Joe wins. (Probably because Jos slipped him extra cash and a few properties when Ben and Morgs weren’t looking, but shhh, he’ll do anything to make sure the younger is happy.) The blinding smile and crushing hug he gets in return are worth every pound, _and_ every glare he gets from a particular ginger captain.

The next day, their lined-up match is completely rained out, ah the _joys_ of England's (we're looking at you, Manchester...) weather. Jos heads out with Ben to do some early Christmas shopping. He follows the taller ginger into a store he’s seen his own sister spend hours- literally _hours-_ in. While Ben starts picking through items and shoving things in gift boxes, something catches Jos’ eye. It’s a small bottle, about the size of his hand (really not all that small- but he’s not going to be egotistical), which is a very, _very_ bright pink, called ‘Snow Fairy’. He pops the cap and is pleasantly surprised by the scent. It smells _really good,_ and he tries to place the scent- maybe buttercream… or possibly toffee, no, it’s too sweet… he scans the bottle. He examines the bottle before he remembers the crucial step of inspecting the ingredients (thanks to his sister- something about the harmful nature of salicylic acid or some shit, he doesn’t really remember).

_HOW TO USE_

_If you really don’t know how, then we suggest you find someone you really like and invite them into the shower with you to demonstrate._

_WHAT’S INSIDE TH-_

WAIT A MINUTE. WHAT?! He reads it again and almost chokes on his own laughter. Ben looks over at him in alarm from the cash register. Jos is too busy having to stifle his laughter to prevent himself from looking like a bloody twat in the middle of this lovely Lush store. Ben tells the cashier to ‘hang on for two seconds’ while he rushes over, half panicked, half amused. The blonde composes himself enough to hand the bottle to Ben, whose eyes widen in recognition before he picks up three bottles and runs back to the cashier. Jos is still clutching his side, doubled over, borderline in _pain_ , when Ben comes back and hands him the brown paper bag.

“Merry Christmas you goddamn twat. Let’s go get you your fuckin’ man.” Ben is grinning so hard, and Jos swears, he really does love his best friend so goddamn much. 

The taller ginger would attest that he drove EXACTLY at the speed limit to get them back to the hotel. Jos would be the ~~lying~~ witness that agreed. The two burst into Joe and Eoin’s room, and Jos throws the bag straight at the younger blonde (making sure that it lands in his general vicinity, and DOESN’T injure him, because, he’s still _Jos)._

Eoin almost jumps out of his skin. Joe calmly looks up at the two boys, who are breathing as though they’ve just batted through three super overs and won them all by the ‘barest of all margins.’ _(Cough cough)_

Joe inspects the bag warily before Ben rolls his eyes and yells out; “FUCKING OPEN IT JOEY!”

Jos really can't look surprised at the exclamation, because honestly, Ben must have been waiting for a while…

The boy in question does as he’s told, looking at the three pink bottles with a look of utter confusion. “Uhm. Thank you?”

“You’re welcome.” Jos is still grinning, as he and Ben leave the room. Joe can hear their footsteps, moving _very quickly,_ back to their own room.

Eoin, has clearly recognised the bottle- it must be from Instagram or something because he seems to realise something that Joe himself, has evidently missed. “Oh my god" 

"Eh? What?"

"Joseph Root, turn the damn bottle around, you’re insufferable, god I don’t know how I put up with you, I don’t know how Jos is _going_ to put up with you.”

The young batsman squints suspiciously and turns the bottle around, letting his eyes skim the text.

Eoin can see the exact moment that Joe’s brain makes the connection. The exact instant when the teeny sensory neuron in his eye makes that communication with his brain. The younger, very calmly, very slowly, gets up- still holding the sparkly pink bottle between his fingers. He looks at Eoin, who nods encouragingly. Their room door flies open and then slams shut. The ginger scrambles for his phone, sending an urgent message to his boyfriend to ‘gtfo of that room babe.’

\--

Jos is sitting, very poised, looking very relaxed on the edge of the bed. Ben is laying on his bed, when he hears his phone chime. Before he can even reach for it, their room door is flung open, and Joe has fisted a hand in the wicketkeeper’s shirt, the other still wrapped around the bright pink bottle. “I can’t believe you. You _fucking_ -”

“That’s the plan sweetheart.” Jos’ smirk is maddening. It always is, but right now it is infuriating Joe and-

The younger shoves Jos against the nearest wall _. Hard._ “Shut _up.”_

The ginger’s eyes widen in realisation before he hastily grabs his phone and tears out of the room. As happy as he is for them, he figures that he does not need to be present for the, uh, _coupling_ , that is about to take place.

\--

“Is that any way to invite a coveted guest to your party Joseph Root?”

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” He’s grinning now, and Jos has leant forward to brush their noses together.

“Why don’t you make me?” The tease is almost breathed into Joe’s mouth, they’re that close, and the younger tilts his head, slotting their mouths together in a really, _really_ overdue kiss.

Jos’ hands rest on his hips, fingers drawing small circles over his shirt, across the jutting bones there. Jos’ chest is pressed up against his. Jos’ lips feel like fucking heaven and Joe wants the other boy’s tongue in his mouth right the fuck now.

Joe’s mind isn’t exactly in a state to think of anything but _Jos._

“So? Am I supposed to take that as your invite then? I was expecting a written gilded invitation you know, extravagant and-”

The keeper can’t even finish his sentence, mouth suddenly occupied by a certain batsman’s tongue. His hips jolt forward at the intensity of the kiss, fingers flexing across the smaller boy’s hips, as their tongues slide together.

“That invite enough for you?”

Jos shoves them both into the bathroom without a second thought. Well, shoved wouldn’t exactly be the correct terminology. He picks Joe up, wraps his hands around the underside of his thighs securely and lifts him, their hips catching together as he presses their mouths together again. "I think I've been persuaded to stay."


End file.
